Dark Eyed Beauty
by RedcurrantSmoothie
Summary: The worst thing about immortality? Watching the one you love grow old and die with somebody else. Simon/Isabelle. Post CoG


**There are not enough Simon/Isabelle fics in my opinion. So, I decided to write one. Simon is in love with a girl he can never be with, thanks to immortality.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing!  
**

He walks hand in hand with his best friend through the Institute. In the kitchen, there is a girl preparing soup. With her long raven hair and dark eyes, she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her beauty overwhelmed him, he forgot all about the girl standing beside him, the one he orginally talks, asking him if he wants some soup. Her brother tells him that it is horrible. He does not care, he just wants to be with this beautiful girl, even if it means contracting salmonella from undercooked soup.

He wants to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

He is standing with the beautiful dark haired girl at a warlock's party. Someone comes over holding a plate of faerie drinks and he accepts. The girl tells him not to drink it; faerie drinks are dangerous to mundanes like him. He doesn't care, he just wants to impress the girl.

He wants to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

The mundane boy is now becoming a vampire boy. The enchanting girl had warned him about the consequences of faerie drinks, he didn't listen. And now a dozen pairs of fangs are piercing his flesh. The pain is immense, he is dying.

But all he can think is how much he wants to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

The radiant Nephilim is crying over the loss of her younger brother and he is the only one she will talk to. He does his best to comfort her, help her through her loss. After all, he lost his father a few years ago. She tells him that she doesn't want comforting, she needs a distraction. She presses her lips against his and kisses him, hoping to forget about her deceased sibling. The boy refuses. This will not make her feel better, instead she will feel worse. Instead of kissing her, her talks to her. She pours her heart out to this boy knowing he won't ridicule her or tell her to mask her true feelings, he lets her cry until she has cried enough tears to fill an ocean.

And he would be willing to let her cry more, as long as he got to stay beside the dark eyed beauty.

...

He takes her hand and she takes his. He caresses her face, she strokes his dark hair. He pulls her towards him, she obeys. He kisses her on the lips, she kisses him back. She flashes him her dazzling smile and it is the most beautiful sight he has ever witnessed. She laughs and it is sweeter than the song of a siren. Passers by were irrelevant, watchers were ignored. He wants the world to know how much he loves this girl. He was never going to leave her side. Ever. He hadn't thought of the consequences of immortality.

All he was thinking was that he wants to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

He has broken up with the dazzling twenty two year old. At first, she doesn't understand. They had been together for five years, why break up now? He explains that he will stay eternally young, staying sixteen forever while she will continue to age and grow older. What will happen when she is elderly, unable to go out with her partner because she looks more like her grandson than a lover? The young woman breaks down in tears. He is the only one she will cry in front of. The boy can't bear it, but he knows it is the right thing to do. He may never see her beautiful smile again, or hear her sunny laugh, but clinging on to her would not erase the pain he would feel at the end. Holding on would not make it any less difficult later, only worse.

They are over, but how come the only thing he can think of is 'I want to be with the dark eyed beauty'?

...

The mesmerizing woman is now in her early thirties and about to get married and settle down with a new man, a Nephilim like herself. After her break up, she flitted from man to man, trying to heal the hole that the vampire left in her heart. The boy on the other hand, did not see anyone. He barely saw his old friends from his teenage years, never mind a girlfriend. He didn't even want an immortal girlfriend, one whom he didn't have to leave. Because every time he got close to a girl, he could not stop his last love entering his mind, taking over his thoughts. Nobody could ever compare to the girl with the raven hair.

He wasn't invited to the wedding, but he sees her enter the church. She looks as stunning as he remembers, if not more. He can't take his eyes off her, he is entranced by every graceful step she takes. But she belongs to somebody else now. She is no longer his. As she steps into the church, he sees the smile on her face. A smile he had dearly missed. He hadn't smiled since the day he left her. But she isn't smiling because she's thinking of him, she's smiling because she's about to get married to another man. She has found love with someone else. Someone who she couldn't be ashamed to be married to. Somebody who wouldn't leave her like he did.

She steps into the holy ground that he cannot cross, and he can't help but wish that he was with the dark eyed beauty.

...

Twenty years on and still not a day goes by when he doesn't think of her. He stopped thinking of his first love twelve years ago. He could barely remember what she looked like. But he could never forget this girl. She has three children now, two girls and one boy. He wonders if she ever told her children about him, or if she ever will. She laughs and plays with her youngest child. She is at the happiest he's ever seen her. She couldn't have had this family if she'd stayed with him.

But even so, he wanted nothing more than to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

The forever sixteen year old stands by as his love is lowered into the ground. Words are said about her, tales of how brave she was during battles, how beautiful she was, funny childhood tales, even stories of how terrible her cooking was. Her older brother and his husband are there, with the tall immortal comforting his aging husband. Even the blonde haired boy who had stolen the heart of his first love had broken down. There was not one person dry eyed, except for him. Vampires couldn't cry. But that didn't mean he wasn't crying on the inside. He thought that breaking up with her then would mean that he wouldn't have to go through the horrible process of seeing her die, feeling the pain, crumbling up as she was buried. How wrong he was. Seventy six years on and he is still as in love with her as he was all those decades ago. He hated this immortality. Staying forever young, having to go through the process of watching all of his loved ones growing old and dying, whilst never aging himself. Many thought immortality was a blessing, but for him it was a curse.

He wants to be with the dark eyed beauty.

...

Forty years on, he stands by her grave. The words have faded and the original flowers have died, but the emotions are still raw. Every day he comes to plant new flowers; he wants her grave to be as beautiful as she was. She may have been dead for four decades, but his love for her never died nor faded, not even for a second. She never crossed his mind, she was _always_ on his mind. When she died, he died a little inside. His heart had stopped beating over a century ago, but he had felt it break when she left the earth. He had no soul, yet he was more than capable of undying love. They say vampires couldn't love, but if what he felt wasn't love, then what was it? Everything he did, he'd did it for her. Not a day went by when she wasn't missed. If he could cry, he would have had no tears left by now.

Nobody could compare to this girl. Nobody was as beautiful as her. Nobody was as funny as her. Nobody was as brave as her. Nobody could make him want to go to the ends of the earth, just to be near her, even for one measly minute.

He was immortal, but so was his love for her. Most of his memories had faded, he could hardly remember his best friend, or any of his other friends, his old address had left his mind, he couldn't remember what his favourite songs or films were from that time. He could barely remember most of the thing he'd learnt at school. But the memories he still had were memories of him and her, and they stood out the most. She was dead, but she would live on in his heart. Gone, but never forgotten.

"I love you," he whispered, "and I always will, Isabelle. My dark eyed beauty."

**So, what did you think?**

**Good, bad, depressing, boring? Reviews are loved very much :)**

**This is my first time at writing something like this, so don't shoot me if it wasn't good enough!**


End file.
